


Lydia's "Needs"

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Lydia Martin - Fandom, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), martinski - Fandom, stydia martinski - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: What happens when Lydia calls Stiles and tells him to come over, because she has some "needs", and he gets worried and hurries over to her house?Is Lydia hurt or just horny?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been reading fanfics for almost 4 years now, and I thought it's time for me to write some now :D  
> I apologize on beforehand if it's not that good, I've never been that good at articulation, but I've always been very good with my imagination (((((;

Stiles is laying on his back, his is vision blurry, but not in a bad way. In a very _very_ good way.

 

All he can see is Lydia's perfect body jumping up and down, all he can hear is her  _perfect_ moans and groans.

 

Her eyes are closed, and her mouth is wide open. Stiles' breathing is slow but fast at the same time. "Oh _God"_ is all he can think.

 

Stiles is caressing Lydia's hips. A "unnngnghh" sound comes out of Lydia's mouth. Stiles grins.

 

He knows what to do.

He had dreamt this so many times over the years he had been obsessing over her.

Not that he only sexualized her, because he didn't.

Actually, Stiles of course sexualizes Lydia, but he does not only do that.

He's in love with her, and he would be perfectly fine with just cuddling her all night if that's was what he could get.

 

In fact, it had been Lydia who had called him over. She had said she had some "needs" from him. So he hurried over to her house thinking something was wrong, but when he came to her doorway she opened the door and pulled him into her house, and slammed him against a wall. "Wha-" was all Stiles could get out before she smashed her lips against his. Stiles' eyes opened wide in disbelief, just like the first time she had kissed him. But it didn't take long for him to close his eyes and kiss back.

Lydia's tongue asked for entrance, and Stiles gladly opened his mouth for her, without hestitation. "mmmh" mumbled Stiles while kissing Lydia back. She started slowing down the kiss, and pulled back.

Stiles opened his eyes, and God, they were the cutest eyes Lydia had ever seen. He looked like an adorable puppy asking for a treat. She smiled.

"Stiles"

"Lyds..?"

Her smile widened. She loved when he called her that.

A little giggle escaped her lips, and Stiles' face was still looking like he thought it was a dream.

"Come on Stiles.. say something." said Lydia while staring into his eyes with a loving look.

Stiles looked at her like she was the only girl he had ever seen. Like she was a Goddess or something.

Perhaps she was, Stiles thought to himself.  
"Stiles. I want you." Lydia said, and looked at him, while biting her lip.

Stiles didn't hestitate, he didn't say anything, he just crashed his lips against hers, and she kissed back immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Lydia's hands were all over Stiles' body.

He could feel his cock twist in his pants. "God, Lydia" he moaned while grabbing her hips.

Lydia didn't answer, she just pulled back and started kissing his neck, and that, _that_ , did Stiles definitely like. Actually, he loved it.

 

The girl he had waited for, for so long, was now all over him, and he loved it.

 

She slammed him against her door and fumbled to open it.

He let out a small laugh, and kissed her forehead lightly.

How is it possible to be so hot, cute and romantic at the same time? Lydia had absolutely no idea, but she didn't think much of it, because right now, the aching for release in between her thighs was incredibly strong.

So she started humping his erection through his pants.

That made Stiles let out a loud groan, and she moaned loudly herself.

"Lyds.. holy shit." Stiles whispered, while his erection grew bigger, way bigger.

"M-my...my mo-mom...isn't..h-home" Lydia said inbetween moans. "You're so fucking hot when you're like this" Stiles said.  
"C-can I..", Stiles tried to ask her something.

"Can I, umm... t-touch you?"

Lydia stopped humping him and looked at him like he was dumb.

"Stiles, sweetie, I'm literally humping your hard cock and you're asking me if you can touch me", she smiled wickedly, and whispered in his ear,

"Of course you can touch me."

Stiles moaned, this was the best ~~and hottest~~ thing that had ever happened to him in his 18 years of life.

He took no hestitation, and quickly laid his hands on her firm ass. He groped it and looked into her eyes.

She moaned and kissed him hard, but before he could kiss back, she pulled back.

"Touch me like you've never touched a girl before." she said.

And Stiles took that to heart.

  
So now they were here.

Lydia jumping up and down on his hard cock.

He knew what to do to make her scream like she had never screamed before.

Yes, he could make her scream louder than ever, _and she's a_ _banshee_.

 

He started pumping upwards when her whole body slammed downwards. She definitely liked that, because she moaned loudly when it happened.

But before it could happen again, Stiles stopped.  
"STILES!" Lydia said in a high-pitched scream.

"Lydia." he said in a provoking way. He smiled wickedly.

Before she could start jumping up and down again, he forced her down on her back, so that he was topping, still inside her.

She giggled and looked at his lips. God he was so beautiful.

Those moles on his face were so unique and she could stare at them for hours.

And she could kiss his nose and lips all day long, every. single. day.

Stiles pulled out of her.

"What the hell!" Lydia said, annoyed.

"You want this cock inside your pussy, don't you?" he said in a seductive voice.

Lydia blushed.

"You're so wet, all for me" Stiles said, and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmh" was all that came out of her mouth.

He smiled against her neck, and then started kissing his way downwards.

 

He kissed her chest and fumbled her breasts.

"I'm touching Lydia Martin's tits" he said proudly.

Lydia laughed, "I'm really having sex with you, aren't I?"

"Hell yeah" he said, smiling. Is this a dream? It had to be, right?

Stiles Stilinski? Having sex with Lydia Martin? That was only in his dreams, wasn't it?

Well it had been.

But now, it was very much reality.

Sometimes there really are other things you wouldn't think would be a combination. Like two people together.

Who would've thought Stiles and Lydia would be the perfect combination?

 

Stiles admired her tits, her perfect tits.

He looked up while licking her nipple, and it was worth it. Definitely.

Her hair was all messed up, and she was sweating and moaning. He did that. _Stiles_ did **that**.

He licked it again, now with more force, and he pinched her other nipple. She arched her back and moaned desperately.

"Oh God, Stiles..." she whispered.

He smiled against her nipple and switched to her other breast, and did the exact same thing again.

 

Stiles could've kept going like that forever, but he knew what she wanted. That was the thing with those two. They could always read the other person, without any words, they always knew what the other wanted.

So he stopped with her tits, and started kissing down her stomach.

When he came to her navel, he kissed it, and just kept kissing down her abdomen.

 

Stiles was now inbetween her thighs. He was looking directly at her pussy. And it was wet. _So_ wet. All for him. He smiled, and looked up at her body.

God.

He was trying to memorize every single inch of her perfect body. In case this wasn't ever going to happen again, or in case it was a dream.

He just _had_ to remember all of this. Every single second of it.

Lydia's juices was leaking out on the bed, and Stiles smiled. He was the cause of that.

Stiles kissed the inside of her thighs. He kissed his way up to her pussy, and when he was all the way there, he did it on the other side.

She let out a groan.

He chuckled and breathed out onto her.

"OOOOH" she moaned and arched her back.

"You like that huh?" he said, and did it again.

"Stiles, for the love of everything that is holy, just-", but before she could say more, he smashed his lips against her pussy lips, and licked harshly up and down.

Lydia let out the loudest moan.

 

It felt so good. So so so good. She had definitely wasted her time with her exes, when she could've had _this_.

And Lydia knew that.

  
Stiles was spreading her folds apart with his fingers, and admired her entrance.

He unexpectedly slammed his finger inside of her, and she was taken aback by it. Stiles curled his fingers inside her pussy, and was rubbing her clit with his tongue.

"Oh my God"

Stiles was so proud. Lydia Martin was moaning and arching her back _for him_.

He kept her on edge for a good 40 seconds, before he pulled back.

  
"AGAIN!?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"I had something else in mind", Stiles said with dark eyes.

"And what is that?"  
"Mmmhh, I was thinking.."

"Yes?" she said when he paused.

"I want to fuck you." he said out proudly, like he had wanted to say it for a while.

Lydia just looked at him.

"Stiles..I am on my bed. With my legs spread. I am dripping wet, my nipples are hard as fuck. And you just fingered me and ate my pussy. I am literally waiting for you to put your goddamn cock inside me and fuck me like there's no tomorrow." she said, waiting for his response.

Stiles chuckled, and was stroking his cock.

That was probably the hottest thing Lydia had ever seen.

 

He took her by her stomach and made her lay in doggy style.

Stiles was now behind her, and he knew she was expecting him to fuck her, but he licked his finger.

And then he teased her entrance a bit. "Lydia I need you to relax alright?"

"Why, what are you gonna do? Aren't you just gonna fuck me? I mean, I'm wet enough already. I'm practically dripping"

"I want to try something alright? Just.. just relax, okay?"

"Uhh, okay.." and Lydia tried to relax.

Stiles then took his hard cock, and stroked it a bit, he didn't think it could get any harder, but when he saw Lydia laying like that, her pussy dripping wet, and what she had said before.. it got even harder and bigger than what he thought was possible.

He positioned it at her entrance, and teased her. "What are you waiting for? Just fuck me!" she said desperately.

Stiles stroked her perfect strawberry blonde hair, with his other hand, before he slammed into her and felt more pleasure than ever.  
"OOOOOH YES FUCK ME STILES, FUCK MY WET PUSSY" Lydia screamed.

 

He pulled all the way out except for the tip, and then slammed even harder back in. His vision became blurry again and all he could hear was Lydia's screams of pleasure.

He pulled out. "WHAT THE FUCK STILES YOU WERE FINALLY FUCKING ME AND NOW YOU PULL OUT!?" Lydia had had enough. "Like really?! I want you to fuck me so bad and you just can't stay inside my pussy for more than five minutes!?"

"Lydia.."

"No Stiles! If you don't fuck me already I'll have to-"

"LYDIA!" Stiles yelled, stopping her rant.

"WHAT?"

"I am trying to do something!"

"Piss me off? Well you succeeded"

"No Lyds."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to..", Stiles put his cock at her backdoor entrance, and before she could react he slammed forward and entered her asshole.

"OOOOOH GOOOOD" Lydia was screaming again. Stiles groaned out loud, this hole was so much tighter. "Oh my.... your asshole is so tight, Lydia"

"JUST FUCK ME STILINSKI, FUCK ME MY ASSHOLE, FUCK IT HARDER THAN YOU'VE EVER FUCKED ANYONE BEFORE! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK" she was screaming so loud the neighbors had probably heard it all.

And Stiles loved that. They could hear he was fucking Lydia, and he was so proud.

Stiles was going ham in her butthole, the bed was creaking and the walls were rumbling. "YESSSSS IT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T EVER STOP OH MY GODDDD", Lydia was so close, as well was Stiles.

 

Lydia was smashing backwards against his cock, and it felt so good.

Both of them had never felt such pleasure before. "Your asshole feels so fucking good around my cock", Stiles said.

"SPANK ME STILES, SPANK MY ASS WHILE YOU FUCK MY ASSHOLE" she screamed as response.

Had he heard right?

Did Lydia Martin just ask him to spank her?

Stiles obeyed, he spanked her so hard she screamed even louder, "OOOOH YESSSS STILES FUCKING SPANK ME YOU SEXY PIECE OF ASS, SPANK ME, FUCK ME, FIST ME I DON'T EVEN CARE I JUST NEED YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD"

This was so much better than Stiles had ever dreamt of. He spanked her again and again, while he thrusted in and out of her asshole.

"L---Lydia.... I-I'm so fucking c-close" Stiles groaned.

"DON'T STOP OH STILES PLEASE DON'T EVER STOP"

"B-but I'm about t-t-to come"

"HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE I NEED TO COME TOO"

Stiles thrusted harder than ever, spanked her, and used his other hand to rub her clit.

"OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD----" Lydia came so hard she thought she saw stars, and Stiles kept thrusting into her ass.

 

He quickly came too, and climaxed even harder than Lydia, and fell on top of her, still inside her asshole.

All Lydia's muscles were spasming, and she was orgasming harder than she ever had.

Stiles' jizz kept shooting and he kept thrusting, riding out their orgasms together. Fuck, it felt _so_ good.

 

After a while, they both came back down from their highs, and when Stiles pulled out, Lydia groaned at the loss.

"Fuck" Stiles said, looking how her little pink rosebud was pulling back to exactly how it looked before. He had never fucked a hole so tight before.

"Fuck indeed", Lydia responded. "That was fucking amazing, Stiles," she turned around, and kissed his lips softly. "No one has ever fucked me like that before... I mean, a lot of guys has asked me before if they could give it to my ass, but I always rejected them. All my muscles are numb now, oh my God"

"I took your anal virginity?" Stiles said, surprised.

"No, I mean, yes, but technically I already did it with some dildos I bought, but.. yeah" Lydia answered.

Stiles laughed, "you're talking so casually about this, what the fuck Lyds?"

"That's because I'm comfortable with you."

"You are?"

"Why else would I let you fuck my asshole?", Lydia laughed. "I trust you, Stiles" she paused.

 

"And you know what else I do?"

Stiles looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So yaaaaaa, that was the end. I hope you enjoyed skdjskfshsk I definitely enjoyed writing it, and that's what matters right? (;  
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, and if they were ooc, I'm not that good at making sure they're in character, but I tried my best =)  
> Comment your thoughts. I'm open for all sorts of critics :D  
> When I started writing this it was never meant to go so wildly, but ya gotta love imagination ((((;  
> Aaaaanywaysssss, see ya guys!


End file.
